Bartholomew Krakowski
'Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem '''is silent character in Hallowteens. Origins Despite his imitating size and appearance; Bartholomew Krakowski is a gentle giant. Bartholomew was the only child of a Jewish man who was weak and sick. His father cared for Bartholomew all too well and he was a very selfless man. They lived a poor life and he made sure his son would succeed more in life than him. Bartholomew’s mother died giving birth to him. His father gave Bartholomew more food, more water, more medicine. He would always makes sure his son has the most portions of whatever they could find while he has less. Bartholomew was always concerned about his father’s wellbeing as he sees the man trying to make a living with both him and his own son but struggles with it. It didn’t help that Bartholomew since birth is unable to speak. He can understand what others say, he can read perfectly well. But he could never say anything. He can still moan and grunt but anything that involves talking is completely out of his control. Every time he tried to talk it’s almost as if his throat will kill him if he dare so tries. So he couldn’t properly communicate with his father, never being able to voice his concerns or love towards him. His father also suffered from under payment but his father put on a mask to make it look like he was taking things well. Each passing year as Bartholomew advanced more than his father he actually became taller and bigger to the point he looked threatening. He towered over his dad and whether he and his father needed to be out in public for any reason people would avoid them because Bartholomew looked intimidating in their eyes. Then one day on the year 2006 near the end of September a thug tried to rob them and threatened them with acid. Bartholomew was shocked at this suddenly attack but his father tried to play nicely and give the thug what he wants if it meant less harm but the thug unfortunately attacked anyway and threw some acid onto his father’s face. Enraged at how the thug was low the thug was to threaten them if they don’t give him any money but ended up doing them anyway made something inside the gentle giant snap and then attacked the thug. The thug was beaten to a pulp and Bartholomew picked up his father and rushed home to get him treated as they were unable to pay for the hospital. He managed to treat his father but sadly the acid that was thrown onto his face permanently blinded him leaving his father in worse condition than ever. Bartholomew felt ashamed that he wasn’t able to defend his father but his father like many times didn’t feel shock or sadness when he could no longer see anything let alone the sad face his son currently has at the moment. His father was now in a more vulnerable state thanks to this incident and Bartholomew went out of his way to make sure his father can go through the day thanks to his help. He helped his blind father with food and medicine and Bartholomew actually went out of his way to find whatever books they had to learn about things such as cooking. He followed what his father told him to do so he can make his father feel happy. While collecting books; Bartholomew then discovered a story from Jewish Folklore called “The Golem of Prague”. It was a 16th century about the late Rabbi of Prague known as “Judah Loew ben Bezalel” who created a Golem out of clay and bought the creature to life to defend the Jewish people from Christian attacks. The Golem managed to save the day but ultimately went out of control and had to be destroyed. This further inspired Bartholomew not to just look after his blind father but defend him too. He would never kill, despite his anger about what happened he would rather settle things peacefully but if things got out of hand he would have no choice but to take action. He also found out that some stories of the Golem has the word אמת (Emet) which was Hebrew for “Truth” written on their forehead and Bartholomew went out of his way to have those same simples marked on his forehead. His father would have advised against it if he saw this as it was forbidden for Jews to have tattoos but Bartholomew went with it anyway as he sees himself as the Golem from the story. His father wouldn’t be able to see him with those markings anyway but he felt rather happy with his son looking after him but sadly there were bills to pay and since his father was unable to work because of his blindness it would only be a month left before they are forced to live on the streets and that being the day after Halloween. Bartholomew didn’t know how to avoid what were to happen a month away but he’ll have no choice but to act when the time came but as the month went by their supplies were getting low and his father was falling worse. Then it was Halloween night. Bartholomew wouldn’t be able to celebrate the day as he was more concerned with the last day he’ll spend at home with his father that and he wouldn’t be able to anyway due to the fact Halloween isn’t a holiday for his people to celebrate too. He stayed all day in his home looking after his father but then curse struck. Bartholomew wasn’t wearing a costume but that tattoos on his forehead was still enough for the curse. His head started to hurt as his body started to transform from flesh and bone to formed clay. After the painful transformation he looked down on himself, he was a literal monster. He didn’t know what was happening. His father was unaware of what was happening due to his blindness and without warning a monster suddenly breaks into their house and attempt to attack his father. Bartholomew then went to defend his father against this unknown creature but what caught him by surprise was soon as he punched the creature it send the monster through the wall and knocking it out cold. Bartholomew discovered his new powers, including one instant when he create shapes with the clay on his body and even expand parts of his body to incredible sizes. But unfortunately while he was processing what he could do to protect his father more than ever, one monster sneaked by and stabbed his father in the chest. Enraged he killed the monster and went to his dying father. Just then Wiseman made himself known, announcing what he has done and what the monsters have to do if they must escape. This made Bartholomew angry that an old man was the cause for all this. He looked at his dying father, while blind did hear what was just announced and the stab in his chest was all the proof he needed to believe it. He was able to feel that while Bartholomew’s body was different and figured he has also been transformed; he still recognized it was his son. He said that despite what Wiseman said; Bartholomew is no monster. Because monsters don’t usually have a shred of caring towards humans. Despite being made of clay he still had a heart and soul and thus figured that Bartholomew became a golem. His father then asked him one final request; fight the others if he must to get to Wiseman. Ask him to stop Wiseman so nothing like this could happen again. Even as a blindman he was able to see the goodness in everyone which was why he never looked at the negative parts of life and his son was the perfect example of how he viewed the human race and he was happy to have a son like him. He dies with a smile as Bartholomew was unable to cry but he did scream in agony and despair at the death of his father. Sadly time for mourning was short as the havoc around them was happening. He sealed his late father in a coffin made from his own body to protect his father’s body from those who dare try to tarnish him. Now he ventures out, to destroy the other monsters and finish off Wiseman for what he has done to his father. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Golem. Nothing special with the moves, mostly a grappler but can increase the size of his body thanks to the fact his body was clay he can increase the size of himself for a short while as well as make objects with the clay on his body but i didn't go to crazy since i personally think Bartholomew would use simple tactics and not get carried away with what he could do with these moves. Movelist Special Moves * '''Clay Grab: '''Bartholomew will go to grab the opponent. **The Light version has him grabs low which has him grabs the opponent’s legs and then slams them onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce. **The Medium version has him grab the opponents head and then spins them a few times before throwing them behind him which causes a hard knockdown. **The Heavy version has him suddenly has his hand grow in size and lifts the opponent up with it, crushes them and then slams them down onto the floor in front of him which grounds the opponent. This one is best used against airborne enemies. * '''Clay Hammer: '''Bartholomew will slam both his fists downwards which hit overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Light again during this attack will cause him to do an uppercut attack which causes a launcher at the cost of meter. * '''Clay Punch: '''Bartholomew will rush forward while extending out a large fist which causes a wall bounce. Due to enlarging his fist as he rushes forward it gives him super armor. Pressing Medium again during this attack instead grab the opponent and then throws them up into the air which causes a launcher at the cost of meter. * '''Clay Charge: '''Bartholomew will rush towards the opponent, while charging he has super armor on. When he is up close to the opponent he’ll pick the opponent up, squeezes them with his arms chucking them away behind him which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Heavy again during this attack makes him crush the opponent more with his arms before slamming them down to the ground. * '''Clay Clap: '''Bartholomew will suddenly make his hands grow in size and then claps them together to crush the opponent which causes a crumple state. Pressing Light again during this attack has him follow up this attack with a large extended hand that flicks the opponent across the screen which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Clay Jump: '''Bartholomew will suddenly jump forward at a very high rate before landing on top of the opponent, crushing them with his feet as he lands on them. Hits overhead, causes a ground bounce and is one of his fastest moves to get in close to the opponent. Pressing Medium again during this attack instead has him suddenly enlarge his foot to incredible size and completely crush the opponent with his giant foot which grounds the opponent at the cost of meter. * '''Clay Wall: '''Bartholomew will create a wall of clay in front of him that protects him from attacks for a small period of time making the opponent either having to manually break the wall or jump over it. Pressing Heavy again while Bartholomew builds the war will have him kick it towards the opponent which does great damage and causes a hard knockdown at the cost of meter. Terror Moves * '''Clay Rush: '''Bartholomew will let out a roar as he then slowly advances forward while doing several slow punches forward before slamming his fists downwards. He has super armor on while rushing. * '''Clay Quake: '''Bartholomew will let out a growl as he slams his foot onto the ground and causes a tidal wave of rising clay to appear in front of him which goes fullscreen, does multiple hits and it hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''Clay Beating: '''Bartholomew will rush towards the opponent and punches them hard in the chest, breaking the ribs. This sends them into the air but he’ll then grab the opponents face and slams the back of their skull back down into the ground, breaking the back of the skull. He’ll then grab the opponents leg and then slams them face first into the ground behind him, breaking the front of the skull. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Clay Giant: '''Bartholomew will first walk slowly towards the opponent and then punches them hard in the chest. He’ll then lift the opponent up and then head-butts them in the face, breaking their nose in the process and having them drop to the floor in pain. He’ll then use this opportunity to suddenly make himself bigger than before, growing into incredible size and then lets out a roar as he then slams his giant foot onto the opponent, splattering them. He’ll then remove his foot to reveal the opponents splattered body. * '''Clay Trap: '''Bartholomew will stomp the ground to have clay to erupt around the opponent and then forms the clay into a four sided wall. He’ll then shrink that wall down into size, crushing the opponent bit by bit before riding the clay to show the opponents crushed remains. Arcade ''Bartholomew Krakowski/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Bartholomew slowly stomps in and stops to glare at the opponent. He gathers up clay around his to enlarge them a little before slamming his fists together and lets out a growl. Victory Pose Bartholomew looks down before closing his eyes and walks away off screen, stomping off into the background. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Silent characters